


I Noticed

by Fadedwriter



Series: Iwaikin [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: Iwaizumi notices how much Kindaichi stares at him and decides to talk to him about it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: Iwaikin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu!! fanfic.

Iwaizumi launched off of the ground. His feet pulled back. His tone buff arm thrown backward to smack the ball that spiral toward him. The hand snapped against the volleyball that sent it flying down over the net.   
His eyes should have followed the ball yet all he could focus on was Iwaizumi’s back. He watched as his senpai landed on the floor. Iwaizumi raised his fist in the air and cheered. His heart raced. He cheered just like the rest of his team. They had won the game.   
They all soon lined up and bowed to their opponents, thanking them for the game. The team gathered their things and left the court. It was their last game of the day so they headed toward their bus to return to school. The group of boys chatted and slept all the way back.  
By the time they had made it to the club room, many of the guys were yawning. He couldn’t resist stealing glances at him. His senpai changed out of his uniform just like everyone else. Iwaizumi had on blue boxer shorts. He could barely make out his butt that he was sure was well tone like the rest of his built body and he stood like that for awhile talking to their captain. A smile spread on his handsome face.  
A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He looked over at Kunimi. “Hurry up and finish getting dress so we can go home.”  
“Oh, yeah. I was just thinking?”  
“You were staring. Our senpai are going to think you are spying on them.”  
Kindaichi blushed and quickly pulled his school uniform from his locker. At least that was better than what he was actually thinking. He yanked on his pants, mumbling to himself. He needed to get his head on straight. He still needed to do his homework for the night.   
“Good luck,” their captain’s voice was pretty much singing. He clapped his hands. “All right, everyone who’s already dress please head home so Iwa-chan can lock up.”  
Crap! Kindaichi had spent too much time staring. He pulled on his light blue button up and red tie. He began to button up his shirt.   
“Kindaichi.”  
He jumped at his own name. He slowly turned around to face the team’s ace. A bead of sweat rolled down his face. “Sorry, Iwaizami-san. I’ll be finish soon.”  
“That’s not what I’m worried about. Come over here.”   
“Huh?” Kindaichi took a good look at his senpai who was still in his boxers. His jaw dropped. “Why haven’t you gotten dress yet?”  
Iwaizumi smirked, gesturing him over. His eyes were both dangerous and seductive or maybe that was that just in his own head. Either way it was giving him some trouble in his pants. He swallowed, feeling a pit in his stomach.   
His feet felt like stone. They slowly made their way over to his senpai as he continued to beacon him over. “Y-yes.”Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his massive chest. Kindaichi’s cheeks flushed at the sight.   
“How long are you going to stare?”  
Kindaichi stiffened up. His arms fall flat against his sides. “I-I wasn’t staring.”  
Iwaizumi smirked. “You know you aren’t very subtle about it. I’ve noticed it since the first day you joined the volleyball club.”  
Kindaichi gulped. He was a dead man. There was no way in hell he could handle Iwaizumi once he got riled up. He could barely hold him back when he wanted to beat up Oikawa. He stood no chance if that anger was turned on him. “I-I can explain.”  
Fingers wrapped around Kindaichi’s chin. He stiffened up more, looking directly into the older boy’s eyes. “You’ve really grown up since I saw you in Kitagawa Daiichi. I guess you started to finger out what you like.”  
“H-huh?”  
Iwaizumi laughed. “You can touch me if you want.”  
“What?!”  
“I know you want to. Your eyes are screaming it.”  
Kindaichi felt his legs grow weak.   
“Don’t wimp out on me, Kindaichi. I think it’s cute.”  
Kindaichi shut his eyes. “Please, don’t make fun of me.” This was so embarrassing. Iwaizumi pitied him. It would have just been better if he punched him and told him he was disgusting. Lips pressed against his that made his heart stop.   
Kindaichi’s eyes flew open. Iwaizumi was right in front of him, kiss-kissing him. His heart hammered against his chest. Every inch of his body burnt up at the touch of those soft lips. Iwaizumi pulled back, making him want more.   
“I don’t just let anybody touch me like this, idiot.”   
Kindaichi snapped out of his own thoughts. Is Iwaizumi-san blushing?  
“So if you want to touch me than man up and do it.”   
“I…” His trembling hands moved toward Iwaizumi’s almost bare body. His fingers brushed against the older boy’s hard oblique. His eyes lingered on the naked torso before him. He wondered how much work he put in to obtain such a hard body.   
Kindaichi ran the palm of his hands over Iwaizumi’s tone abs. I want to kiss them. His crotch grew harder at the thought. His cheeks became red again. He moved his hands up to his chest, cupping and rubbing them.   
“Hey, I’m not a woman.”   
Kindaichi stepped back. “S-sorry. I wasn’t thinking you were.”  
Iwaizumi tugged Kindaichi back over by his pants, snapping them open. “All I said was don’t treat me like a woman. I’m a man and your senpai.” Kindaichi furiously nodded. Iwaizumi kept a devious look on his face. “And maybe you should start calling me, Hajime or senpai.”  
“Um, whatever you say.”  
Iwaizumi’s hand slipped into Kindaichi’s open pants, moving toward the back. “Besides, I think we both know who is going to be on their knees soon.”  
“Wait, you don’t mean…”  
Iwaizumi pressed their cloth erections together. “Don’t tell me you can walk home like that. We’ll make it quick.” Iwaizumi’s hand circled around Kindaichi’s firm butt before he gave it a squeeze.   
The taller boy’s cock twitched at the feeling of his senpai touching him. “P-please, uh… can you…”  
“Stop being nervous. It’s just us. Tell me what you want.”  
“Please touch me, senpai.”  
Iwaizumi slipped off Kindaichi’s shirt. He pressed his lips against Kindaichi’s pecs. The older boy moved his mouth to his nipples, licking over it. Kindaichi threw back his head and moaned. His back slightly arched while Iwaizumi continued to play with his body.   
“More.”  
Iwaizumi slipped his fingers into Kindaichi’s boxers so he could touch his butt instead of some fabric. Their clothed cocks rubbed against each other both desperate to get out. Iwaizumi latched onto the taller boy’s shoulder. He pulled him down to his knees. “I said we need to make this quick.”  
Kindaichi stared up at him. Iwaizumi peeled down his boxers to reveal his hard erection right in front of Kindaichi’s face. It was bigger than he imagine. A small bead of cum stood at the tip. It looked so… good.   
He moved his face closer to the cock. His tongue rolled over the bottom of the shaft. His hands held onto his senpai’s hips. His tongue made it up to the tip that let him taste the bead of cum. It was salty and delicious, he couldn’t help but moan.   
Kindaichi rolled his tongue over the tip. Iwaizumi let out a moan that Kindaichi wanted to hear more of. He opened his mouth, swallowing the tip. He went halfway down on the shaft, careful not to touch it with his teeth. He was sure that would hurt.   
He felt the cock hit the back of his mouth. It was almost like he was chocking on it, but he didn’t want to stop. He lifted his head back up to the tip then went back down. His tongue rolled over the bottom, coating the cock in saliva.   
“Ah, you’re pretty good at that. Have you… ah, practiced this?”  
Kindaichi wanted to shake his head, but Iwaizumi’s large hand was on the back of his head, keeping him on his cock. Kindaichi bobbed his head back and forth. He looked up into Iwaizumi’s eyes, hoping he understand what he’s trying to say.   
A lustful smile spread over Iwaizumi’s face. “I guess-ah you have ah… toy to play with then?” He rocked his hips, fucking Kindaichi’s mouth. His dick pushed its’ self down the taller boy’s throat. All Kindaichi could do was moan. His body grew hotter with every thrust, making him want that dick somewhere else.  
Pre-cum leaked from his dick onto his boxers. His asshole began to twitch. He wanted his senpai’s dick there so bad. His saliva dripped from Iwaizumi’s cock. Kindaichi rubbed his fingers against the wet shaft to get them nice and wet.   
He moved the wet hand into the back of his boxers, slipping it between his cheeks. The first finger pressed against his hole. He lightly rubbed it, pushing it inside. A grunt came out into his senpai’s cock. In and out, he slowly went. His dick strained against his underwear. He added his second finger and then a third. This was… different. All he had ever done before was jerk off and use a dildo in his mouth. His fingers moved faster inside of his hole while his mouth took the dick.   
Iwaizumi took his hand off Kindaichi’s head, taking out his cock. “Turn around.”  
Kindaichi obeyed. He yanked down his boxers to his knees before standing on all fours. Iwaizumi kicked open his legs before kneeling in between them. The older boy took a hold of his hips, sliding his dick between Kindaichi’s cheeks. Kindaichi moaned even though he hadn’t even put it in yet.   
“Do you want me that bad?”  
“Yes. Please.”  
Iwaizumi complied. His hard cock pushed in nice and slow. Kindaichi arched his back. He balled up his fists. He screamed out as the dick went fully inside of him. “Don’t worry, I’ll take it nice and slow.” Iwaizumi held himself in place so Kindaichi could get use to his size.  
“Ah, you can move, senpai.” He was barely holding it together.   
“You sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
Iwaizumi pulled himself halfway out. A sharp breath entered Kindaichi’s lungs before it was shot out by Iwaizumi’s dick ramming back inside of him. His cock kept a hard steady pace that sent his younger teammate into a daze. Moans flowed from both of their mouths.   
Kindaichi still couldn’t believe he was actually getting fucked in the club room by his senpai. His eyes rolled up, not able to think of anything else. His rock hard dick slapped against his stomach. His body rocked back and forth barely able to keep its’ self up from the intense fucking.   
His cock twitched with each new blow to his ass. Kindaichi always knew Iwaizumi must be some sort of monster, but he didn’t expect him to fuck as hard as he spiked a volleyball. There’s no way I’m going to be able to sit down tomorrow. Fuck, but I don’t care. Just keep going.   
Moan after moan flowed from his mouth. “Sen…pai, Iwai-ah! Fuck, deep, deeper…more, more.” Kindaichi dropped his head. Iwaizumi’s balls slapped against his ass. He couldn’t wait for those things to fill him up with the cum stored inside them.   
Kindaichi’s mind fell into a bliss. Iwaizumi’s pace picked up. His cock slid in and out of him through pure force that sent waves of heat up his whole body. Kindaichi’s moans grew even louder than before. His trembling arms gave out on him. His body just moved whenever his senpai rammed into him.   
“Ah, ah…” Tears came to his eyes. “I can’t take anymore… I’m going to-to-ah!”  
“Hold on, just a bit longer. I’m almost there.” Iwaizumi moved even faster than before that pushed the poor boy over the edge. His cock throbbed to the point of breaking. He tried to resist. He covered the tip of his already leaking cock. He didn’t want to cum yet. He didn’t want to disappoint Hajime.   
His cum exploded over his hand. He let out his loudest scream unable to contain it any longer. Jets of sperm shot across the floor. He was short of breath. His mind in a haze, but he wasn’t done yet. He felt Iwaizumi’s throbbing cock still slamming into him even more.   
“Sen-pai! I’m…”  
“Just let me finish.”  
Kindaichi hid his head, nodding. It was bad enough he failed to keep up, he didn’t want Hajime to be stuck with a boner. Iwaizumi’s cock throbbed even more inside him. He could tell that he was close. He couldn’t believe how big it felt now and how much stamina the older boy had. Iwaizumi thrust into him a few more times before pulling out. His cum shot out across Kindaichi’s back that made him feel the warm stickiness of it all.   
A long moan came from his senpai. His voice was so sexy. He wished he could have satisfied him more.   
Iwaizumi let go of his hips. “Sorry, about that. I got carried away.”  
Kindaichi shook his head.   
“Anyway we need to hurry and clean up. Get some rest before our game tomorrow.” Kindaichi soon felt a towel on his back, wiping off the cum that was there. “Make sure you take a bath when you get home and take care of your butt too.”  
Kindaichi nodded, not able to look at Iwaizumi. The towel then moved underneath him, cleaning up the cum that was on the floor. Kindaichi hadn’t moved from his spot, too embarrass. A hand tilted his head in Hajime’s direction. Hajime kissed him.   
“You did great today. Let’s do this again sometime.”  
Kindaichi thought his heart might stop. He nodded.   
The two got dressed and left the club room, heading for their separate homes.   


**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment


End file.
